purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Folk Tales/The Bird Who Couldn't Sing
“The Bird Who Couldn’t Sing” is a folk tale heard on Viva's path in the game Secret Paths in the Forest. It is narrated by Rhonnie Washington. The story serves to illustrate for Viva that failing to be the same as everyone else is nothing to be ashamed of and could spotlight unique talents of her own. The Story The Bird Who Couldn’t Sing Way back when the animals could talk, they had Friday night soirees way down in the bayou. Br’er Rabbit would fix the best cornbread you ever put your lips around. And folks ate until they was as full as ticks. Sis Catbird and the whole bird chorus would sing and sing until everybody would nod right out. Sister Woodpecker wanted to sing in the chorus so bad she couldn’t stand it. She’d practice every day singing, “Cuk cuk cuk,” and beating out a rhythm to match. Rat a tat tat. Rat a tat tat. She went to Br’er Rabbit, the soiree emcee, and asked “Can I sing in the chorus, Br’er Rabbit? I’ve been practicing real hard.” So Br’er Rabbit, who had been kept up from his nap by Sister Woodpecker’s singing, said, “Sure you can, Sister Woodpecker. Come on down this Friday. You’ll be our newest star.” Next Friday, Br’er Rabbit announced, “Here’s the act you’ve all been waiting for.” Sister Woodpecker didn’t see the big ol’ wink Br’er Rabbit gave the audience. That gal got up there and she was so proud. She opened her mouth and out came, “Cuk cuk cuk.” “Get off the stage! You can’t sing!” yelled Br’er Fox. Everybody laughed so hard, they were likely to bust their guts. Sister Woodpecker was so embarrassed she just slunk off that stage. Next day, she felt so bad she didn’t want to get out of bed. But her mama said, “Honey, you may not be the best singer but you got something none of those prissy birds got, and that’s rhythm. You can drum better than anybody. Now you practice your drumming and show that smarty pants Br’er Rabbit a thing or two.” So Sister Woodpecker did just that. Rat a tat tat. Rat a tat tat. Rat a tat tat. Boy, could she drum! Next Friday after supper the birds started singing, and sure enough, everybody’s eyes started to close. About that time Sister Woodpecker sashayed herself right down to the front of that stage and started drumming. Rat a tat tat. Tatta tatta boom! Br’er Rabbit sat up. Miss Alligator’s eyes opened, boink. Sister Woodpecker let loose and she was drumming on anything that made a sound. Birds joined in and soon everybody was dancing. Honey, that gal had those folks swingin’! From then on, the Friday night soiree became the Friday night jazzy jumpin’ jivin’ jamboree. Images The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 01.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 02.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 03.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 04.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 05.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 06.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 07.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 08.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 09.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 10.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 11.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 12.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 13.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 14.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 15.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 16.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 17.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 18.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 19.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 20.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 21.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 22.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 23.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 24.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 25.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 08.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 07.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 26.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 27.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 28.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 29.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 30.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 31.png The Bird Who Couldn't Sing 32.png